Mass Vitrify
} | info = *Gara coats herself in a shell of hardened glass, becoming immobile and invulnerable to damage as she unleashes a radial ring of molten glass that expands outward and downward. Ring expansion occurs over 3''' seconds, initially draining '''3 energy per second which ramps up to 5''' energy per second over the course of expansion. The molten glass ring's initial horizontal radius from Gara is '''2 meters, which expands up to a maximum horizontal radius of 8 / 8.75 / 10.25 / 11 meters. The molten glass ring's initial height is 3''' meters high, which expands downward up to a maximum height of '''12 meters. **Initial horizontal radius is affected by Ability Range, while initial and maximum ring heights are not. **Maximum horizontal radius is affected by both Ability Range and Ability Duration. **Expansion time is affected by Ability Duration. **Activation energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency only, while initial and final energy drain per second are affected by both Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. **Molten glass bypasses all entities, obstacles, and terrain as it expands. **When the molten glass ring is created, its base is aligned with Gara's feet to ensure that the initial ring height is about Warframe height. **Ring height expands downward much faster than ring horizontal radius, reaching full height before expansion time completes. *Mass Vitrify's glass undergoes two distinct phases with diverse effects on Gara, allies, and enemies: |-|Crystallization= *Enemies that contact the molten glass are crystallized over 3''' seconds, slowing in movement and attack speed until completely solidified in place for '''10 / 12 / 14 / 16 seconds. Crystallized enemies receive 20% / 30% / 40% / 50% more damage from weapons and abilities. Each enemy crystallized contributes extra health to the barrier formation phase, based on a portion of their maximum Shields and Health. **Damage multiplier is affected by Ability Strength, while crystallize converted health is affected by both Ability Strength and Armor mods such as equipped on Gara. ***Damage multiplier is applied once the enemy is completely crystallized. **Effect duration is affected by Ability Duration, while crystallization time is not. *Crystallized enemies are not immune to new status effects. **Any duration-based status effect, such as a Bleed proc, that is applied before an enemy is crystallized will run its normal duration. *If Gara or allies are affected by a proc, allies may also be vitrified. This includes Sortie Defense Operatives, Syndicates Operatives, and Kavor Defectors in addition to fellow Tenno. *On death, crystallized enemies shatter into glass with visual and sound effects. |-|Barrier Formation= *Upon pressing the ability key again (default ), when maximum horizontal radius is reached, or when Gara runs out of Energy, Gara sheds her glass shell as the molten glass ring solidifies into a hardened glass barrier. *The glass barrier consists of a circle made out of 12 individual segments, each possessing ? / ? / ? / 1600 base health, plus Gara's armor value multiplied by 500%. For each enemy affected by the crystallization phase, Mass Vitrify also converts a portion of their maximum shields and health into extra health for the glass barrier segments. When a segment's health is depleted, it explodes outward and damages all enemies for ? / ? / ? / 350 damage in a range of 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 meters. Glass barrier lasts until all segments are destroyed or when Mass Vitrify is recast. **Barrier segment base health and segment explosion damage are affected by Ability Strength, while crystallize converted health is affected by both Ability Strength and Armor mods such as equipped on Gara. ***Barrier segment health uses the following expression: (Base Health + 5 (Base Armor (1 + Armor Mods) + Additional Armor)) (1 + Strength Mods) + Absorbed Health}} ***With a maxed and a wall segment would have (125 (1 + 110%))) (1 + 30%)|bf=y}} Health before accounting for converted health from crystallized enemies (values resulting from intermediate calculations are rounded down to the nearest whole number). **Minimum Health added from crystallized enemies is affected by Ability Strength and Gara's Armor, while Maximum health added is affected by neither. ***Minimum Health added from each enemy affected by the crystallization phase is (320 + 5 (Base Armor (1 + Armor Mods) + Additional Armor)) (1 + Strength Mods)}} ***Maximum Health added is (Max Enemy Health + Max Enemy Shields) 10}} ***Whichever formula results in a greater value is used for health added. **Segment explosion range is affected by Ability Range. **The number of wall segments and armor-to-health conversion multiplier are not affected by mods. **During the crystallization phase, the number of total crystallize converted health is displayed beside the shield and health indicators on the HUD, as a buff icon with the number of converted health below the icon. **The number of intact glass barrier segments is shown on the ability icon while at least 1 segment exists. *Player and AI interaction with the glass barrier have notable differences: **Ally players, allied AI, ally weapon fire, and Warframe abilities can pass through unhindered. However, some friendly projectile-based weapons are deflected when striking either side of the wall, such as Miter and Arca Plasmor. **Some allies such as hacked Eidolon Lures and Sortie Defense Operatives cannot pass through. **Players can perform vertical and horizontal Wall Dash maneuvers when in contact with the glass barrier. **Most enemies are blocked by the glass barrier from moving and attacking through it, including Kuva Clouds. However, most bosses and the Eidolon Teralyst can pass through unhindered. **Area of effect attacks (e.g., Shockwave MOAs and Bombards) and weapons with innate Punch Through (e.g. Tusk Grineer units) can hit through the glass barrier. *'Ability Synergy:' |-|Shattered Lash= *If Gara strikes her own Mass Vitrify glass barrier with 's glass longsword, the barrier is shattered and destroyed in an explosion of glass fragments that inflicts Shattered Lash's damage and 500 / 600 / 700 / 800 damage to all enemies within 8 / 10 / 12 / 15 meters from the barrier's exterior surface. **Despite the Arsenal stating that the explosion deals damage, the explosion is actually pure physical, with a composition of 20% , 40% , and 40% . **Explosion damage is affected by Ability Strength. **Explosion damage is not affected by equipped melee mods. ***Shattered Lash's damage is affected by equipped melee mods including: ****Damage (e.g., and ) **** and damage (e.g., and ) ****Elemental damage (e.g., ) ****Augments (e.g. ) and Rivens that add any of the aforementioned stats ***Manticore's damage bonus applies to the ability. ***Shattered Lash is not affected by critical chance and critical multiplier mods (e.g., and ), status chance mods (e.g., ), melee range mods (e.g., ), and faction-specific mods (e.g., ). ***Shattered Lash is not affected by the equipped melee weapon's stats and innate effects. ****The only exceptions to this rule are: ***** and its passive ability to grant +10% damage, which carries over to Shattered Lash. The toxin damage combines with any elemental damage from melee elemental mods. *****Shattered Lash's damage is affected by 's modified Melee Combo Counter. *Glass longsword's range is affected by Ability Range, while blade knockback radius and sweep arc are not. **Mass Vitrify's total damage uses the following expression when accounting for Ability Strength: Lash Base Damage (1 + Base Damage Bonus) (1 + Ability Strength) + Vitrify Explosion Damage (1 + Ability Strength)}}. ***As an example, with a maxed , , and , a rank-3 Mass Vitrify will have 2.8 1.3)|mt=y}} or damage + 1.3)|mt=y}} damage 3,952}} total damage before resistances. **Explosion is radial and not dependent on the direction Gara strikes Mass Vitrify with Shattered Lash. Gara must strike a currently intact part of the barrier, but the explosion will occur even around broken segments. **Enemies within the barrier's interior area are not affected by the explosion damage. **Shatter explosion range is affected by Ability Range. |-|Splinter Storm= *Casting Mass Vitrify will also refresh the duration of on Gara, as well as any affected allies that contact the molten glass during its expansion. *If Mass Vitrify's barrier is destroyed by and Splinter Storm is within the explosion radius on the outside of the barrier, 50% of the glass fragments' damage is permanently added to Splinter Storm's damage per second until its duration expires. **The physical damage type absorbed by Splinter Storm from Mass Vitrify ( or ) is determined by Shattered Lash's thrust or sweep used to destroy the glass barrier. **Explosion damage from Mass Vitrify is affected by Ability Strength, while the percentage absorbed is not affected and is capped at 50%. **Absorbed damage is also affected by equipped melee mods including: ***Base damage (e.g., ), elemental damage, and physical damage mods. ***As Mass Vitrify's explosion damage is not comprised of damage, physical damage mods that affect have no effect on absorbed damage for Splinter Storm. ***Absorbed damage is calculated after additional damage from mods. **Absorbed damage can stack from repeated Mass Vitrify explosions inside Splinter Storm's radius. **Splinter Storms on Gara herself and allies can absorb damage from Mass Vitrify's explosion, while storms on affected enemies do not. *Initial casting animation and release animation are affected by casting speed, from mods such as and . *Can be recast while active to expand molten glass and create a new barrier. Only 1 barrier may remain active per player. *When the barrier duration expires, the glass barrier shatters harmlessly into fragments that float away upward. *Molten glass, hardened glass, and crystal tint color and particle effects energy color are affected by Gara's chosen Warframe energy color. *As with most abilities, if a Nullifier Crewman bubble touches the glass, it will end the ability prematurely if casting, and instantly shatter it without dealing any damage to surrounding enemies if already hardened. However, enemies hardened with glass will only harden prematurely if the nullifier touches them. *Players are able to wall jump on the barriers from inside and outside. |augment = |tips = |bugs = *Casting Mass Vitrify in the air often delays the effect of refreshing Splinter Storm's duration until Gara lands on the ground, or if done from extreme heights, not refresh it at all. *Interrupting the expansion quickly after casting might sometimes result in a "fake" barrier which does not block damage and can not be detonated with Shattered Lash. This can also occasionally happen without voluntarily stopping the expansion. *Operators that come into contact with the ring while it's expanding are slowed down. |max = }} See Also * es:Vitrificación masiva fr:Vitrification de Masse Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Gara